new saiyans
by Dackerie
Summary: These new saiyans are amazing but what do they want with the universe and what can they really do.What secrets are they hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ones**

HI you would know me from the other two fanfics Im writing so anywho this is my Dbz fanfic if you want to know the other two Ive been writing are called Dieteies and Mercyful...Heartless ok but anyway like the characters in the others the ones that are mine are the ones i metion or the new ones you never heard of from me ok you can only use them if i give you the okay got if you use the plots or the characters that are mine I will be heavly pissed off got it anyway I hate pan so Pan will be bashed dont forget to review and happy reading ya got all that.I DONT OWN DBZ IF I DID CHI-CHI WOULD BE DEAD LIKE WISE TO ANY ONE I DONT LIKE GOT IT.

Me:ready Zack

Zack:Anytime you are

Me:Heres my next story

Zack:Have a good read

CH.1

How it happened!

[That damn Baka...Why Vegeta why,you could said no,then again everything is better than onnas cooking I d rather eat Bras than hers just thinking about it makes me sick,but which is worse seeing that old hag..what was her name..Ch.i Chi..Chi-chi or Bulmas cooking well in order to live I need food so well go with eating Bulmas food is definally worse than seeing that old bitch Chi-chi...DAMN IT Gohans going to be there that just great then there come the devil in training and the little brat what was her name oyeah Pan how could I ever forget that I mean come on the kids so ugly she makes ass look pretty stupied girl I would just love to take a hit to her right in frount of the Baka then laugh at her attemp to get up.. Right then Vegetas thoughts were interrpped.

"Vegeta can you wait to get to Gokus house for Pans birthday wont she be like twelve...or somthing like that"asked Bulma she had said that it would be better if she drove know Vegeta like to have his moments when he was having internal battles within his complex head.She already knew the answer even right before she asked all she got was a grunt in reply.

"Mom hes just mad that he has ta go right dad?"said Bra she loved to mess with people I mean its not her fault that Pan loves Trunks,and that everyones going to find out that little sweetheart,its most certanly not her fault that he brother does love somone from the son family,but it wasnt Pan once again all she got was a grunt in reply.

"Mom when are we going to get there I want see Goten and Gohan...you did remeber to get the gift right Mom?asked Trunks,he was soon going to be the owner of capsule corp and then never get a break in his life,then go blind then die hopefully not alone he was pretty sure the one he loved loved him back...hopefully.

[Why should I have to go to a stupied party and celabrate her birth it would of been better if she would of died when she came out of her mother or if she died and same with Videl...Shit,shit,shit,Hercules going to be there and that stupied ugly shit,Uub just thinking of him makes me want to rip him in to pieces,wait I know how to make Goku squimer like the little buggy he is Ill make sure he knows who he pissed off that damn mother..Once again his thought s were interuped by onna.

Vegeta can you wait to see all of your friends again Im sure they want to see you I wonder how much Marrons grown?"asked Bulma she was the worlds smartest woman and still owned the worldest biggest company and soon it would be passed on to her son she was so happy that they were going to see Goku and his friends and family.

Not one of them expected Vegeta to give them an answer,but he did.

"I have no friends they can all die for all I care they mean nothing to me and they never will!" said Vegeta he was once a proud prince and was number one then it all fell apart and he became second and then sadly he found a family then had kids he would never understand.

About an hour or two later the sons house came in to veiw it was a cozy little setup:you could see the huge blue mountains with snow white tops in the background,then lush green forest full of wild life then a small clearing then the Bakas house part of it vegeta guessed was a capsule house the other must have been built by Goku or someone then twenty feet away was a small house that seemed really old,by the vines that seemed to crawl up the side of the house like a spider climbing around on its web Vegeta so badly wanted to blow the whole sight up and watch everything burn and rot like a body did after heavly burned and then became rotting flesh,the sight was just to happy it just made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.

Then the bakas friends start to become visable,slowly the whole place was full of action.

Onna parked the aircar and got out and started to immedeitally talk to Krillian,Goten ran out of the house and jumped up right in to Trunks arms right when he got out of the aircar and started to chat like it was soon the end of the world,Bra ran straight outta the aircar and started to chat to the birthday girl,Pan.Vegeta got out of the aircar and waked over to an old tree and leaned against it.Nobody seemed to really pay any attention.

Pan walked around wondering where Trunks was.She looked everwhere exept in places she wasnt allowed to be in like,Goku and Chi-chi room or Gotens room,which she couldnt find him ethier and Bra was franticaly looking for Goten asif she was going to die if he wasnt found and soon.They both couldnt find them and they soon had to give up.

It was time to sing happy birthday to pan and Vegeta was nowhere to be found,everybody went ahead and sang happy birthday anyway.Of they would of went to look for him it wouldnt of mattered since Vegeta was nolonger with them he was gone as if a magaican said the magic words and well he really did disappear.

So what did ya think I loved how I ended it I hope you kow where the two boys are cause i forsure know well the next chapter they find out hes missing and vegeta finds out where he is and well yeah you get it right well see ya.. . .lol o and i hate a guy named Prak you better watch your back I really hate you,you would know you are the person whos on my shit list got it see ya

Ch.2 Where am I

Vegeta woke up in a huge palace


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Where am I

Well here is the next Chapter enjoy

Zack:Reviews

Sephiroth:Or die pick one

Zack:No thats mean seph.

Sephiroth:DIE ZACKARY DIE...

Me:...omg and im sorry for the wait

Vegeta woke up in a huge palace.The contrast with the swaying curtians and the balcony above each.Vegeta slowly gets up the whole room color contrast are deep and light but mostly royal blues.The flags with two giant spears imprinted on the huge royal blue and jet black flag easily catches anyones eye. Vegeta sees a huge glossy black table.The royal bue table cloth had frayed edges and the same thing as the flag.The table was stoced with foods vegeta could see meats of all kinds and furits the size of your head,the vegetablaes were longer than a arm and the the foods seemed fit for only a king.Vegeta rushs towards the table and since he haddent eaten in a while he startes to devor the foods and slowly the whole table empties what should have been full was now empty.

"These saiyans eat a lot."says a deep masclent vocie.

"Jessie you know we eat twice as much as the saiyans!"says another deep vocie

"Well i was just saying Elay,I know all about this!"says the one called Jessie

"What do you think the king will say!?"asks Elay

"Well son, Im not to sure but we cant be to sure about our king you know hes judgey."says Jessie

A speaker snaps to life"Jessie,Elay the king wants to see you both now."

"Lets hurry we dont want to keep him waiting you know he hates that!"says Jessie

Both men hurry off to their king.

"Hey guys wheres Vegeta?"asks Goku.

Everyone was looking around for Vegeta,but no matter where they looked he wasnt to be found.

"Well I cant sense his ki..."says Gohan.

"He has to be here,you cant just disappear its not possible we would be able to sense him."says Trunks.

"Mom does that mean Dads dead...?"whispers Bra.

"Honey,I dont know."says Bulma.

Everyone keeps looking for they still have some hope ,but only a little.

Vegeta looks around he walks around in the huge room.He looks to the right and he sees a door so he walks over towards it and when he tries to open it he quickly finds out he cant open it.So he scans the whole room and nothing, Vegeta jumps away from the door and starts to throw ki blasts at the door.A door that he missed opens up and this huge man walks in,his hair was white ,but not in as if he was old he was really quite young his mucsle was stacked and he was really handsome he stood around 13ft in height.

"Your Vegeta am I right?"asks the man.

"Ye-s...who are you??"asks Vegeta.

"Im Jessie come with me."says Jessie.

"Where am I ?"asks Vegeta.

"All your questions will be answered shortly."says Jessie.

They walk towards this huge door ,the symbols were unreadable ,but were beautifuly made.They enter a long and huge room bansters that hung from the ceilings had the same sign as they did before in the other room.But the only thing different was that at the end of the room was a man not any ordinary man,he was dressed in royal blue armor and on the breast plate was one word encrested in with diamonds and gold in the letters and silver around them the word was King his gloves along the knuckles had gold around a red ruby his teeth which were unreasonably sharp and he had three rows of them they were shark teeth.

"Sir Im going back to Fugeta ,sir."says Jessie.

"Dismissed!"says the King

Jessie slowly walks out,on his lower back was a white and multicolored tail,but not any tail a saiyan tail.

"I demand to know where I am!?"says Vegeta.

"Your on Morpha,in the Arbitor galaxy,duh."says the king.

"Men you can come out now!"says Bejeta.

Vegeta looks around and theres no one there ,but slowly they all come from nowhere its asif they were invisable and appeared.

"What are you!?"says Vegeta.

The King turns his head towards Vegeta and looks at him.

"We are demon saiyans why do you ask!"

Im ending it there for now ok but i will get the next one out asap but it might be a little while because we have to study for the exams dont forget to review.

Zack:see ya

Sephiroth:...


End file.
